


True Love

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Love Confessions, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: Myfanwy makes an impromptu declaration during dinner.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for Soft and Fluffy Prompt #11 by exodeuxing on Tumblr.

"I think you're my true love."

Four sets of cutlery clinked onto their plates.

"Sorry, what was that?" Robert finally broke the silence.

"I've felt it for a while," she admitted. "But I've been getting more flashes of us together, of the Old Myfanwy thinking about you, pining over you. She didn't realise she was pining, but it's clear now. With or without the old memories, it's always been you."

Myfanwy shrugged and returned to her dinner.  
"It's nice to have that clarity," she said before continuing to eat as Gestalt stared at her, all four mouths agape in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I think you're my true love."


End file.
